Flowey
Attacks *Seeds Attack - 70 Damage *Vines - 90 Damage *Star Blast (Omega) - 140 Damage *Vines Larnch (Omega) - 160 Damage *Seed Surrounding (Omega) - 120 Damage *Flower Bomb (Omega) - 180 Damage *Flamethrower (Omega) - 130 Damage *Fly Swarm (Omega) - 100 Damage *Thorn Monster (Omega) - 150 Damage *Finger Guns (Omega) - 110 Damage Super Attacks *Omega Flowey - 0 Damage (Transform Flowey into a Monster after absorbing the 6 Souls) *Flower Breakage - 0 Damage (Transform Flowey into his original self after absorbing Everyone Soul) *Soul Warning (Omega) - Depend on the Attacks (Pressing the Act button turn these attack into something to heal the team during battle.) **Light Blue Soul - Make Knives Appear at the team. Pressing the Act Button turn them into Green Band-aids. **Orange Soul - Make Giant Hands move around at the team. Pressing the Act Button turn them into Green Thumbs Up. **Dark Blue Soul - Block the overhead with stars and make Dancer Shoes tap at the team. Pressing the Act Button turn the stars into Green Music Notes. **Purple Soul - Surround the Team with a Floppy Disk and make Cruel Words appear at the Team. Pressing the Act Button turn the Cruel Words into Green Positive Words. **Green Soul - Make Giant Pans appear to throw fire at the team. Pressing the Act Button turn Fires into Green Eggs. **Yellow Soul - Make a Giant Gun appear to shoot Giant Bullets at the team. Pressing the Act Button turn the Bullets into Green Flowers. *Time Control/File Loading (Omega) - 0 Damage (Used to escape death and troll everyone) In Universe of Lawl Flowey portray as the main antagonist of the Flowey Saga and appear near the end of the Undertale Saga. Much like his game appearance, He's a crazy flower who determent on making any soul corrupt with evil energy, Trying to lead them to a genocide route. Haunting anyone mind with his own phrase: Kill or Be Killed. Many people suggest that Flowey come from a forgotten deceased prince named Asriel Dreemurr. As the history book that Papyrus had show, When the fallen human stumbled into the Underground, Toriel and Asgore adopted them as a second child to Asriel. Asriel became good friends with the human, but they bullied him into helping them with their plan, which involved letting Asriel absorb their soul to be able to cross the barrier, then taking six human souls to destroy it. The human poisoned themself and made a last wish to see the golden flowers of their village, which was on the surface past the barrier. After the human died, Asriel absorbed their soul and fulfilled their last wish by taking their body back to their village. However, the humans of the village mistakenly assume that Asriel himself had killed the child. Through the power of determination, Asriel was able to bring the first human's body to a bed of golden flowers in the center of their home village, endure relentless attacks, and make it back to the underground with the human's body before dying. His ashes fell onto the garden along with golden flower seeds; the seeds germinated and one flower grew particularly quickly. It was unknown since then as Papyrus state there was no other history left, However some time later, Gingka Storm manage to take note is that Flowey is infact Asriel Dreemurr. He made a few strikes before, Including Jacob who pointed out that he appeared in a dream before being saved. His actual first attack come was at Abby Vesa who fooled her into taking one of his seed and taking major damage. His best attack as he can think was against Stef which he manage to attack at undodgeable speed, Even more when Sheldon abandon Stef cause of her determination on defeating Flowey alone, Making her weaken. When Flowey about to finish off Stef, He notice the alarm on her badge and vanish, leaving Stef bloody and defeated while feeling betrayed. It was later discover in Alphys True Lab that she try to use a substance to give a new life to Flowey in hope of reviving Asgore fallen son(Along with a few deceased monsters). The project turn out to be a major failer as it backfired with not only turning the monster into deform creature but left Flowey soulless without a care for anyone, Giving him the fact of his destruction to anyone he see. After making a deal for Razor Blazefire to kill King Asgore for his 6 Souls and in return of giving Razor's Sum Power from Henry the Sorcerer, Flowey manage to absorb the 6 Souls transform into his demonic form "Omega Flowey". Omega Flowey is just as Huge and Powerful as Minion was in taking very little damage and performing destructive attack. Many people had their part of stopping Omega Flowey and many people were hurt from their attack, Making him one of the most powerful enemy the team ever face. His main weakness however come when his Soul Warning is in use, An Act Button will appear. Pressing it will free one soul and turn his attack into healing items. Freeing all 6 Souls lower his defence and weakening him to attacks. However, Even with every attack and near death, He load a 3rd File, Trolling everyone and using his power to kill everyone while restoring them, Enjoying the fact of killing them repeatily. When he about to give one more blow, His power begin to shut off thanks to Gingka pressing the Act Button, Making the Souls attack Omega Flowey and draining his power completely, Turning back to his flower form, Bruise and defeated. However, He was spared by Gingka who know that Flowey was misunderstand, However, Flowey flee cause he doesn't understand Gingka choice of forgiveness. He spend an unknown number of days in hiding, Waiting for the right moment to strike back, Giving some small suddle warning. He is mainly seen spying on Razor after he spend his time collecting souls with Sum power, Unaware of his help from Chara. After Razor was defeated by May Star and his soul saved by Alphys, He manage to surprise everyone and use his vines to trap them as Gingka arrived. As he was about to kill of Gingka, He was stopped by Toriel, Along with the other monsters as they are ready to protect humanity. However, Flowey use his power to absorbed every soul in the universe, Transforming him back to his original form until was defeated from Gingka saving not only everyone soul, But Asriel as well. After breaking the barrier, Asriel left and return to Flowey as he now spend his entire life being gentle to the heroes, Hoping Gingka future will go well. The only one who remember will ever remember this was Flowey and Gingka as the others believe that their memories went blank afterward. Appears in Main Story *Flowey Saga (Main Antagonist) *Undertale Saga (Main Antagonist in term of returning as Asriel Dreemurr) Side Story *??? What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *King Asgore Dreemurr (Father) *Queen Toriel Dreemurr (Mother) *Asriel Dreemurr (Original Self) Friends *Razor Blazefire (Formally) *Chara (Former Adopted Sibiling) Enemies *Gingka Storm (Formally) *Razor Blazefire (Betrayed him for his souls) *Everyone in Existent (Formally) Category:Crazy Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Main Antagonist Category:Flower Category:Monster Category:Cannon Character Category:UnHuman Category:Former Villain